totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Finałowe starcie! Cz. 1
The Dramatic Island - Odcinek Dziewiętnasty (Finał - cz. 1) Intro Muzyka: I wanna be famous ' Po ceremonii, zwierzenia finalistów Minęło parę minut po wieczornej eliminacji, na której to Natasza i Boris pożegnali się z programem. Finaliści od razu poszli się zwierzać po ceemonii. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Vegeta: Nareście finał! Już nie mogłem się tego doczekać, ale nie wiedziałem, że taki on będzie. Rany.. Gdyby nie to, że jest są poważni rywale typu James i Victoria to byłoby mi łatwiej, ale teraz nie jest. No cóż... Będę się starała w stu procentach by ich pokonać i stanąć na podium zwycięzcy. Będę musiał namieszać innym w głowach. (Pokój Zwierzeń)James: Heh. Wiedziałem, że dojdę do finału. Gdyby nie ten powrót na moim miejscu była by teraz inna osoba. Na pewno była by brzydka, bo bądźmy szczerzy to ja tu jestem najprzystojniejszy <3 A tych frajerów z łatwością pokonam. No może z Victorią będę jakieś problemy, ale jakoś dam sobie z nią radę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Christina: 'Łii! Jednak doszłam do finału! <3 Ferni wygram to dla ciebie! Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się wygrać ten milion. A, gdy mi się to uda to kupię domek w Ameryce i zamieszkam razem z Fernim <3 , a także Feth'em! <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Victoria: Nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Na pewno rywale powiedzieli to co ja chciałam tutaj powiedzieć, ale Christiny nie wliczam do rywali bo jst zbyt głupia by wygrać! A więc z nią nie będzie największych problemów! Poranek, Plaża Na plażdy były ustawione cztery trybuny. Na każdej z nich były wielkie flagi z twarzami finalistów. Na każdej trybunie siedziała 20 przegranych zawodników. Na trybunie Vegety siedzieli: Rick, Bella, Lebrik, Zebrik, Nathan i Joanna. Na trybunie James'a siedzieli: Mikey, Greg, Junior, Rousemarie, Margaret, Maggie i Patrcik. Na trybunie Victorii siedzieli: Natasza i Maddie. A na trybunie Christiny siedziała reszta, czyli: Fernando, JoJo, Boris, Sarah i Amelia. Przed trybunami stał Chris, Chef, Blaineley, Beth, a także finaliści. Chris: 'Wiatm was serdecznie finaliści w ostatnim odcinku tego sezonu! ''Wszyscy zaczęli wywatować ze szczęścia. '''Chris: Przez osiemnaście odcinków z zadaniami na wyspie zmierzyli się James, Vegeta, Victoria i Christina, lecz tylko jedno z nich może zwyciężyć! Blaineley: 'Właśnie! '''Vegeta: '''Heh. A co ona tutaj robi? ''Wskazał na Beth. '''Chris: '''Otóż Beth zostanie moją pomocniczką wraz z Blaineley w następnym sezonie! '''Victoria: '''Następny sezon? '''Chris: Tak. Otóż po finale wybiorę dziesiątkę starych uczestnikó, która ponownie się tutaj zmierzy by po raz drugi zawalczyć o milion dolarów! Joanna: '''Nie godziliśmy się na takie coś! '''Chris: '''Heheheh! A ja tak! '''Joanna: Zaraz psefasoluje ci tę twoją buzkę! Chris: '''A tylko spróbuj! '''Joanna: To co? Chris: 'To nie dojdziesz do skałdu następnego sezonu! ''Joanna zamilkła. '''Chris: '''Dużo lepiej. Ale wracając do finału. w Dzisiejszym odcinku wasi pomocnicy, czyli przegrani, którzy są na waszych polach pomogą dzisiaj wam w zadaniu! '''JoJo: '''Supcio! <3 '''Fernando: Nie bój się Christina! Dzięki nam wygrasz! Natasza: A niby ona, a nie Victoria? Maddie: '''Właśnie. Fernando: Bo Christina jest tutaj jedyną dobrą osobą. '''Margaret: '''Tak, ale ona nie ma szans pokonać James'a, Vegety i Victorii. '''Fernando: '''O matko! '''Chris: '''Ale zanim przejdziemy powiedzcie zo zrobicie z milioenm jak go wygracie. Na początek Christina. '''Christina: Jak wcześniej w moim zwierzeniu powiedziałam całą kasę przenzaczę na domek z basenem i posoągmi przedstawiające mnie i Ferniego w łóżku! <3 Chris: '''O.o To bardzo interesujące. Victoria. '''Victoria: '''Natomiast ja wydam całą kasę na wielką imprezę! Na jachcie! '''Natasza: '''O tak! '''Chris: '''Nie źle, a ty Vegeta? '''Vegeta: Na swoją własną siłownie! Joanna: '''O tak! Już go lubię! '''Chris: No i ty James. James: Otóż ja przeznaczę moją wygraną na naukę w Hogwardzie. Chris: 'Przynudzasz! Chdoźcie lepiej na zadanko! ''Finaliści poszli zostawiając przy tym przegranych Beth, Chef'a i Blaineley. Zadanie I Wszyscy przybyli przed cmentarz nad, któym były ciemne chmury (xD). Wszyscy patzreli się na to ze zdziwieniem, prócz Chris'a, któy o wszytskim wiedział. '''Victoria: Czemu akurat tutaj mamy rozpocząć nasze wyzwanie? Chris: '''Ponieważ waszym pierwszym zadaniem jest znaleźć 4 kluczyki do czterech skrzynek, któe także są ukryte na cmentarzu. '''Vegeta: A będą jakieś wskazówki? Chris: Nie. Vegeta: '''Świetnie... '''Chris: Ale uwaga! W dwóch skrzynkach jest wielki znak "X", który oznacza automatyczną eliminację. Na sam koniec zostanie dwójka zawodnikó, która będzie miała lepiej podczas niespodzianki w drugiej częśći finału. James: 'Aha.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'James: To będzie prościzna. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Victoria: 'Miejsce w finale mam już na bank zaklepane! (Pokój Zwirzeń)'Vegeta: Heh! Frajrzy! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Christina: Fernando! <3 Jakie to piękne imię! <3 Chris: Pamiętajcie, że możecie pomagać osobom, którym chcecie pomóc dojść do fnału wraz z sobą! Ruszajcie! Wszyscy od razu przybiegli do Christiny. Christina: 'Okej! <3 ''Wszyscy poszli szukać kluczy i szkrzynek. Przy kościele Na cmentarzu był mały stary i lekko podniszczony kościół do, któego weszli wszyscy. Nic tam ni było, ale finaliści nie chętnie szukali dalej w kościele kluczy. '''Christina: Słuchajcie! James: '''Co moja droga? '''Christina: Znajdźcie mi klucz. <3 James: 'Jasne... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'James: ...Że nie! Victoria: Spoko.... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Victoria: Chyba ją coś! Vegeta: 'Okej... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Vegeta: 'Frajerko! ''Victoria odsunęła jedną książkę z regału Bibli, a przed zawodnikami otworzyło się dziwne przejście na sam dół. '''Victoria: '''What? '''James: '''O tym Chris nie wspominał! '''Christina: '''Eee? Co to? '''Vegeta: '''Wygląda, że jakieś przejście! '''Victoria: Wejdźmy tam to się dowiemy więcej. James: 'Oby. ''Wszyscy zeszli schodami, któe prowadziły na dół. Przejście Cała czwórka schodziła schodami na sam dół. Najgorsze co tam było to, to, że nie było światła, a także latały tam nietoperze i łaziły szczury. '''Victoria: Ej, a to co? Wzięłą z ziemi jakiś list. Vegeta: '''To list! Przeczytaj go! '''Victoria: "Witam w finale moje ofiary. Radzę wam szybko uciekać z stąd oraz zabierzcie klucze. Pewnie się zastanawiacie czemu. Odpowiedź jest prosta. Zginiecie!"? Christina: 'Tam są klucze jak mówił! Szybko! ''Szybko zeszli na dół. Na dole Finaliści zeszli na sam dół, a na wielkim stole lezłay cztery klucze. 'Vegeta: '''Szybko! Zabierajmy je i spadamy! ''Gdy wszyscy podbiegli do stołu wejśćie na góre zapadło się i zawodnicy zostali tam uwięzieni. '''James: '''Sweet... '''Victoria: Aaaaaa! C.D.N. Koniec! Zapraszam do komentowania! (I wiem, że słaby odcinek!) Kategoria:The Dramatic Island - Odcinki